


Find Yourself In Me

by huggabae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Slow Build, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggabae/pseuds/huggabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen shouldn't be the time for him to be worrying about finding an Alpha.</p><p>Sixteen shouldn't be the time for Phil to be worrying when he'll present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Yourself In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Updates Mondays!

It's a quiet, cool evening and Dan lays staring at the ceiling pensively. They’re lucky the Slytherin dorms are enchanted, he’d probably be freezing his toes off otherwise. His room just happens to be one of the few underneath the lake with stones so cold to the touch Dan had promised himself never to lick one of the walls for a dare again.

He had not been very smart when he was younger.

Still, it’s peaceful in the quiet. He’s also lucky Slytherins get their own rooms, because this way he gets to be a moody shit when he likes.

Normally the subject of his thoughts is the universe, generally how big it is, where he fit in it all, but tonight is different. He remembers his conversation with Zoe earlier at dinner.

“Well you have to find someone,” she had said, “you Omegas have to mate before school’s out. Otherwise you just get left behind.”

Dan had scowled at her and reminded her of his aunt that had found an Alpha at 53, but she simply shrugged.

“I’m not being mean, sweetie. I’m just looking out for you. Alphas can take as long as they like, but nobody respects an Omega who can’t find someone by the time they’re an adult.”

Is it really that big of a thing? He’d rarely - if ever - thought of Alphas before. He didn’t want one, particularly. All the Alphas he knew were either dicks or just didn’t click with.

Maybe that’s just one of the problems of being a Slytherin. Since the war, people had been nicer towards them, though not before groups had banded together to exclude them from things.

The basis of their argument was that Voldemort had been Slytherin, so they must be evil like him.

It’s been long enough by now that most of it’s died out, but Dan couldn’t help wondering if that _was_ the reason he hadn’t found anyone yet.

He turns and shoves his head into the pillow, breathing in his own scent. It was hard enough being an Omega, but people thinking you were evil just made things torturous.

He doesn’t even want an Alpha.

He hears a soft knock on his door and hums, Chris enters and stands in his doorway while Dan looks at him sideways, not bothering to get up.

“What?” He asks. It’s probably a bit silly - and childish - of him to be so moody, but Zoe had really gotten to him.

“Zo’ said you’d been upset since dinner. Just making sure you hadn’t thrown yourself into the lake out of sorrow.” Chris gives him a wry smile and Dan flops onto his back with a groan.

“You Alphas have no idea what it’s like being an Omega.” He pouts, looking over to his window magickly sealed shut. Mostly it was there for show; to watch the mermaids swim by and catch the occasional glimpse of the Giant Squid. If he was experience enough, he’d probably unseal it within a heartbeat just to see what happens.

“Oh boo-hoo. You have it so hard, Daniel. Stop wallowing so I can copy your Charms essay.”

Dan rolls his eyes at him and points to his desk where a scroll is sat. “I’ve barely finished a paragraph, so go ahead.” He grins. He’s good at Charms, not so good at the homework thing.

“I forget that you’re the master procrastinator.” Chris sighs, closing the door behind him anyway and sitting down at his desk.

“You don’t, you just hope that one day I decide to actually do some work in time and you can be as lazy as you’d like.” Dan says, giving him a wry smile.

“You know me too well, Howell.”

Chris starts picking at the things at his desk, obviously thinking about something.

“What?” He asks, already regretting it as Chris turns to him with a wince.

“I just don’t understand what was wrong with Vince, he was a great Alpha! Well, he wasn’t bad, anyway - and I went through all the trouble to get him to go to Hogsmeade with you! He’s good at charms like you, and he adored you, I think he’d still say yes if you asked.” Chris says, a pained expression on his face.

“Not this again,” Dan groans, disgusted, “he was an absolute pillock, plus a slob! You were too busy making googly eyes with Vanessa to see him spill butterbeer all down the front of my favourite shirt.”

Chris has the decency to look sheepish and scratches his neck, “She was simply too pretty to look away from.” He says with a shrug.

Dan rolls his eyes and turns back onto his stomach with a huff. “You say that about every girl.”

He takes a deep breath again and finds comfort in the presence of his friend. It's kind of nice having Alphas around that weren't interested.

“Every _Omega_ ,” he corrects, and stands up from the chair, “anyway, I wouldn't worry about these things too much, mate. You know how Zoe can be. Besides, you still have a few years until school ends. You'll be sure to nab yourself an Alpha by then.”

Dan doesn't answer and Chris leaves. He'll talk to Zoe again later.

He wakes up to his alarm going off at six and looks out the window again. Only a few fish were out swimming at this time of the morning.

One of the only good things about being an Omega was that he could play Quidditch. Alphas often got too competitive and aggressive, so that meant the majority of the teams were made up of Omegas and Betas.

He stretches his arms as little as possible before getting into his uniform and walking out of the dorms. Quidditch is his only exception to the whole ‘no exercise’ thing. And it’s only because he barely does any work as a keeper.

Marcus greets him in the common room and claps him on the shoulder. “Better be ready to be sore tomorrow, Howell. I heard Flynt’s going to train us up for the Ravenclaw match next week. You know how he gets.”

Dan huffs and his mouth sets into a scowl. “Believe me, I know better than _anyone_ what Flynt is like.” He says, leaning against one of the couches and waiting for the other members so they could all walk down together. It’s mostly just to make sure Jack and Dean don’t sleep in again and come down late. He doesn’t know if Flynt’s heart can handle the stress.

Eventually the whole team is sitting in the common room, slowly nodding off as they waited for Jack.

“I swear to god,” Dan groans, “if he’s not down here in the next thirty seconds I’m leaving.”

Marcus smirks at him, and as if his words had summoned him, Jack comes stumbling down the stairs, his equipment only half put on.

“I’m here, don’t leave without me!” He shouts, getting smacked over the head by Dean, who tells him to shut up;  people are sleeping.

There’s a loud bang then that comes from where Dan thinks sounds like Jack’s room. “What was that?” He asks, rolling his eyes when Jack grins.

“No idea, but best not to stick around and find out. Let’s go!”

Dan ignores the yelling as they leave.

He shivers as they step out into the cold air of the courtyards. They needed to find a charm that would keep the cold out, it just wasn’t fair playing Quidditch in winter.

Luckily for him, it’s only autumn so it’s not so bad. He imagines Flynt has it worse, who’s probably been at the Pitch since before the sun rose. It seems everyone is as awake as he is by the time they get there, which he’s both glad for and annoyed at.

He loves his friends but they’re loud and obnoxious and he doesn’t want an even worse headache. It feels a little better when they all start exercising, nobody seems to be able to keep up a conversation doing jumping jacks.

Dan’s panting embarrassingly loudly when Flynt finally gets to him.

“I told you, Howell, just because you’re Keeper doesn’t mean you don’t have to do your nightly exercises too! You look like you’re going to catch your death.” He scolds, arms crossed over his chest.

“Then… Why aren’t… You… Doing exercises… Too?” Dan asks, barely managing to keep himself going.

“Because I’m captain,” Flynt grins, “besides I do them, just not with you. You don’t think I come in early every training session just for fun, do you?”

Dan shrugs as he comes to a stop, coughing a little before heaving in air. He’s not made for Quidditch.

Flynt laughs and claps him on the back. “A seeker doesn’t need to be that fit, anyway. We’re only there for the snitch, we chase it around a lot, sure, but most of the time we’re just looking around for it and bored out of our minds.”

Dan grips his knees and continues to try to settle his heart. “The Keeper basically… Has the same job… Only watching the.. Quaffle.” He says, glad when he finally seems to be getting control of his breaths.

“When you can do more than fifty jumping jacks without almost passing out, then you can slack off.” Flynt replies.

Dan looks around and notices most of his friends already sitting on the grass in a group, talking. Jack and Dean are the only ones standing up, Jack hollering at Dean to just give up already and generally trash talking. They’ve started another bet to see who can do the most jumping jacks. He wonders what the prize is this time.

“I don’t think that’ll ever happen.” Dan groans and straightens out again. They still have other warmups to do and he’s not looking forward to them.

Flynt watches him for a moment. “So, word around the house is that you still haven’t found yourself an Alpha over the summer.” He says, unfolding his arms.

“Not you too,” Dan whines, “I’m going to tell Zoe to shut her trap later, she shouldn’t be telling people that. It’s not like it matters, I still have two years left.”

Flynt raises his hands in surrender before shoving them into his pockets. “I’m not having a go at you, mate. Just letting you know word’s gotten round. Most Omegas have got themselves an Alpha by your age, even if it isn’t serious. I was just wondering…”

“I’m not into other Omegas, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Dan cuts in, rolling his eyes, “I’m just focusing on school right now.” His words are perhaps a bit biting, but he can’t help but feel offended that Flynt had stuck his nose in _Dan’s_ business.

“I know!” He raises his hands in surrender again, “I know, really. I can respect that. It’s just us Omegas have to stick together, yeah? I didn’t know if you wanted me to tell everyone to piss off or not.”

Dan deflates a little and sighs. “No, no it’s alright.” He says.

He looks over when Jack collapses and Dean cheers in triumph. That’s, what, 137 to 0? Jack really needs to learn that Dean’s a lot more fit than he looks.

“Look,” he mumbles, “I’m not against Omegas and Omegas - it’s wrong to think like that - but I _do_ like Alphas. Whatever rumors are going around at the moment are rubbish.”

Flynt seems to accept it and nods. “I know more than anyone that it’s cool, Dan. I wouldn’t judge you if that’s how you were. I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

He says it kind of quietly and it makes Dan sad. “I know,” he replies, nudging into Flynt’s space and nosing along his neck, “don’t worry, okay?” He pulls back with a smile before walking over to join his friends. Scenting is a casual friend thing, even if it did sometimes make Dan blush, so nobody says anything as he sits down with the rest of him.

Flynt seems to have brightened up by the time they’re finally on their brooms. He’s shouting directions from above where he hovers, searching for the snitch. They’ve split up into two teams; one Chaser on each, one Beater on each, and the spare Chaser playing as Keeper for the other team. Whenever Flynt catches the snitch is usually when the game ends and whoever has the most points wins. Simple.

They’d probably be a lot shorter if Flynt actually _did_ look for the snitch, though.

Dean and Marcus are the Beaters, Jack is playing as the Chaser-Keeper, and Dan is exceptionally worried that the opposing Chaser will lob one straight at his face. Katie is not a very nice girl on the field.

At the end of it all, Dan scrapes by, managing to block most of the attempted goals, but he still has a lot of work to do. He knows he’s not the best at Quidditch - really, he’s barely good - but he loves it. He loves flying, loves stopping the other team from scoring, loves the feeling of triumph when they win and the disappointment when they don’t.

It’s feeling the wind in his hair and the slight flick of his hips that can move his broom several feet in any direction. Flying is a part of him by now.

“You’re getting better,” Marcus says, touching down next to him and sliding off his broom with ease, “did you practice over the holidays?”

Dan nods and groans as he rolls his shoulders to work out some of the tension. “I didn’t want a repeat of last year.” He laughs, carrying his broom with him back into the locker rooms as Marcus trails behind.

Jack and Dean are already inside, chasing each other in their boxers and casting charms over their shoulders. The usual.

If he hadn’t been on the team for nearly three years already, he’d probably think it weird.

“Do you ever think it’s weird how we all pretty much got in the same year except Flynt? Seems a bit unlikely.” He ponders, opening his locker as Marcus shrugs next to him.

“There were more Alphas than Omegas in the other years, I think we just got lucky.”

It still feels a bit weird to him, every year since he’d joined the team, there hadn’t been another group of second years to join that were particularly good. Maybe they _had_ gotten lucky.

“Anyways,” Marcus says, wiggling himself out of his jersey, “can you take some notes for me with Transfiguration this morning? I’m too tired to go.”

Dan rolls his eyes and starts stripping as well. “You’re always too tired to go, get someone else to do it. Maybe I want to skip, too.” He answers.

He hears some of the showers start to turn on and hurries up with his undressing. Jack and Dean _always_ use up the hot water after practice.

“You never actually do it, though. McGonagall would probably skin you if you missed her classes, you do bad enough with the assignments.”

“It’s not my fault,” Dan huffs, walking over to the cubicles once he was down to his boxers, “I do bad enough with regular assignments, but she makes hers so _long_.”

He pulls the curtain shut behind himself as he steps in and kicks off his boxers. Marcus uses the one next to him and turns on the water.

“Will you do it? Pretty please?” He asks.

Dan groans and turns on his water as well, sulking as he stands underneath the spray. “When do I ever not?”

 

* * *

 

He barely pays attention during class, jotting down only a few notes as he tugs at some of his curls. Stupid things. Even charms couldn’t survive through training, apparently.

Marcus never asked for _good_ notes, anyway.

It’s herbology he’s dreading. He’s alright with plants, doesn’t mind them. That is, unless they bite your finger clean off when you’re thirteen and you have to go to the hospital wing to get it reattached.

Dan’s lucky Venomous Tentacula don’t quite appreciate the taste of human, and spat it back out.

He still has a thin, white line around his ring finger where it came off.

He’s also not sure how he didn’t vomit or faint at just the sight.

Either way the experience has left him with an undesirable relationship with Herbology. He needs it to become a Healer, but he also pretty much hates it.

So the walk down to the greenhouses isn’t a very nice one. It’s raining, Dan’s cold and all he wants to do is go back to Slytherin common room and curl up in front of the fire. But he can’t skip another Herbology lesson when he hasn’t attended a single one since the start of the year.

“I was beginning to think my role was incorrect, Mr. Howell,” Professor Sprout says when he awkwardly shuffles in, trying to be quiet, “you’ve left your partner out of sorts.”

His partner turns out to be a disgruntled Gryffindor who has almost no knowledge of plants. Dan thinks he’s probably there because he thought it’d be an easier class.

It doesn’t take long for them to get into an argument, Dan refusing to talk to him after a snide comment about how all Slytherins are evil. He’ll have to ask for a new partner. One that isn’t so dumb.

It’s not easy, working on his own. He’s supposed to be studying the plant with help, getting his partner to help restrain any moving bits or _something_. All he gets is huffs and complete ignorance.

About halfway through he’s pretty much utterly done, and is seriously considering just giving up. He isn’t sure he even wants to be a healer that much, anyway.

But then the greenhouse door opens and- oh, oh gosh that’s a pretty boy.

And then it _clicks_.

Phil Lester, Ravenclaw’s Chaser. Smart, but unpopular and apparently has gotten extremely attractive over the summer.

Not that he hasn’t always been good looking, but- and Dan thinks, really _thinks_ that he’s finally presented like everyone had been hoping.

And then he walks past, scentless as ever.

Still unpresented.

It’s a rare thing, a really, really rare thing for someone to go unpresented past ten. What’s even more rare is that Phil’s _sixteen_ and still, he’s not an Omega, Beta, or Alpha. There’s been talk - a lot of nasty talk - that he won’t ever present.

It’s only ever been seen a few times before, a lot of kids grow up having presented at a young age, but here’s this one boy who just can’t seem to bloom.

For a moment, he’s disappointed, then he’s just sorry for him. It must be rough, not knowing what you are. Not being accepted.

That‘s the only reason people avoid him; no one wants to waste their time if he ends up being something they don’t want.

Dan’s an affectionate person. That’s why he really does feel bad for Phil, he can’t imagine living like that. Sure, being an Omega was rough, but being unpresented was that and _humiliating_. Degrading, even.

“What’s he doing here? He’s not in our year.” It’s his tactless partner and Dan shoots him a filthy look. Phil is right there, is he stupid?

“Phil’s an aspiring Herbologist, he comes here when he has free periods to study. I don’t imagine he’ll be too distracting, though, so I don’t want any complaints!” Professor Sprout says sternly, before turning back to address one of the students at her side.

Dan likes Professor Sprout, even if she taught a subject he hated. She didn’t take any crap from anyone, but was kind to people who needed help. She was weirdly like a mother to him.

Dan gives his partner another glare before looking back at Phil. He’s in the farthest corner away from everyone, focused intensely on the plants in front of him. Again, he feels a pang of sympathy. He _looks_ normal enough.

He could easily be mistaken as a Beta at first glance, not as defined as an Alpha or as soft as an Omega, but comfortably nestled in the middle. Dan thinks he wouldn’t mind if that’s what he ended up being. As soon as you get a closer look, though, you can tell he’s not that balanced. He hasn’t got the feel of a Beta, none of the grace and maternal instincts.

Phil is clumsy like a child most times, Dan had seen him fall off his broom a fair amount of times to know this.

After a few moments of watching, he manages to catch the boy’s eye. He’d turned for some reason - whether to move on to another plant or simply just to turn around, Dan didn’t know - and the next moment there eyes were connected.

It felt kind of rude to stare so he looked away, his cheeks burning as he forces himself just to work instead of getting distracted by pretty boys with soft hair.

He’s probably entirely fucked.

But the lesson goes on without much of a hitch, the only real problem being his stupid partner who can’t seem to shut _up_ about how ‘Slytherins are just inherently bad, so you should accept it, Howell’.

The detention with Professor Sprout he gets for breaking the kid’s nose is worth it, though, and he manages to catch Phil’s eye again while he leaves. He swears he sees a smile.

He knows he’ll regret it later when she’ll make him do weeding or something, but it felt damn good to put that dick in his place.

The regret won’t settle in for a while, anyway.

So he makes the trip back up to the castle, almost out of breath by the time he reaches the door, and heads off to his free period. If he has to face a detention with Sprout later, he’s gonna need rest.

Dan mumbles the password for Slytherin and flops onto the nearest couch. He’s still wet and cold from the rain and the heat is nice on his face. When Zoe sits down next to him, he barely notices.

“I see our talk has become the new gossip.”

Dan swears he almost jumps out of his skin; Zoe is scarily quiet when she wants to be. “Yeah, thanks, just what I needed Zo’, now every Alpha is going to think even worse of me.” He sulks, resting his head on the arm of the couch and sniffling. Cold weather didn’t agree with him, clearly.

“Oh hush, I’m sorry alright? Besides, I only told Chris. I didn’t think he’d go blabber about it to everyone, you know I’m just concerned for you.” She replies, and Dan _knows_ she’s right. He knows she really is just looking out for him in her own way, but he’s still embarrassed.

“Now I’ll never find an Alpha,” he whines dramatically, rolling properly onto his back, “oh wait, I never really cared in the first place. I told you, I’ll find someone in my own time.”

Truthfully he does kind of want someone - Alpha or not - to spend his life with. He knows when he gets older he’ll yearn for it like other people, but he’s happy not having that a part of him just yet. It’s nice focusing on studies and friends when all the people around him are getting into drama over relationships.

He envies them slightly, sure, but he’s not in a rush.

“You say that now, but what if that time isn’t before you graduate? What will you do then?”

 _Zoe’s a good friend_ , he reminds himself, _she’s just worried_.

“Trust me, yeah? I promise if I don’t find someone by the end of this year, then you can intervene, alright? That will leave me plenty of time to connect with them. You don’t have to worry.” He says, mostly just to placate her. It is a fallback plan at least, so now he won’t have to worry. He’ll leave that to Zoe.

“Alright,” she sighs, “but remember I do this because I love you, Daniel. I want you to be happy.”

Dan rolls his eyes and shoves at her so he can take up more of the couch. He really wants a nap, now. “Yeah, yeah. Wake me up for Potions?”

* * *

Zoe did _not_ wake him up for potions. In fact, he’s running so late he genuinely thinks this will be the day he’s murdered by Slughorn.

He’s not the most well-behaved in class and a lot of the times he’s late, but he’s never arrived at class just as it was ending. Not if he wasn’t skipping, anyway.

“Sorry,” he pants, clutching the doorframe hard enough to leave indents where his nails were, “slept in, wasn’t skipping, I promise. Please don’t give me detention I already have Sprout.”

He’s sure he’s a mess, with how fast he’d bolted down all the stairs to get to the dungeons. Not to mention how they all kept _moving_ , god, they were so against him. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and how his hair feels odd on the one side. He’s gonna kill Zoe.

“That’s alright, my boy, no need to make excuses. Merlin knows _I_ spent much of my youth in the courtyards avoiding work as well.” Slughorn says with the same amount of charm and creepiness as always. He’s not too sure whether he should think of him as a lame dad or a weird uncle.

“I swear, I wasn’t. I enjoy potions, you know that sir! I just have trouble… Figuring stuff out sometimes, you know? The actual bookwork is what gets me, but you know how easily I can make potions off the top of my head.”

Dan’s not really that good at all, but he’s sure if he gives Slughorn a speech it’ll save him in the future. Unfortunately, it seems to have the opposite effect.

“You know, Howell, I was just thinking that this very lesson!” He’s grinning like he has an idea and Dan isn’t sure if he likes it.

“Sir?” He asks hesitantly.

“Howell, how would you like to join my study group? I used to hold dinner parties and the likes, but there was all this mess that came from them that I decided to change it into a study session for my brightest students. I think you have the potential, and we could do some real good helping you get down the theoretical.”

Dan wants to throw up. He knows about the Slug club and it’s oh-so-affectionate name. It’s made up mostly of Alphas and Betas, he’s not really sure of the specifics, but knows that it’s a club he _doesn’t_ want to join. Most of the people part of it were dicks.

“You think so, sir? I rather think I’m a hopeless case, I was just selling myself up, there. Honest, I’d only really bring your club down.” He says, wanting to start walking backwards down the corridor until Slughorn pulls him in with a large arm wrapped around his neck. It’s a little awkward, what with Dan being taller.

“Nonsense! You’re just being modest, I love that! Shows _real_ character. I just know you’ll benefit from this. We could get your average to an Outstanding if you just tried hard enough!” Dan’s trying to pull away but Slughorn has a mean grip on him, like he knows exactly why Dan doesn’t want to join.

But even he has to admit, an ‘O’ would look good on his O.W.L.s

“You-You really think so, sir?” He asks, letting himself be dragged into an office.

He doesn’t leave until Slughorn’s next class starts. Dan’s pretty sure his ears are going to fall off if he hears another word from Slughorn, and bids him farewell. He doesn’t feel like going to his next class anymore.

Somehow, he manages to wander back outside into the courtyard. The grass is still wet and the sun is sinking low in the sky, so he decides to sit on one of the dry benches, looking up at the clouds moving South. Hogwarts is especially dreary in the colder times, but even Dan - who normally loves the cold - is starting to feel a bit melancholic.

Summer had been fun. He’d practiced his Quidditch, played with his brother, did all his chores. But what he misses more than that is the weekends spent at his friends’ houses. He misses the smiles and the warmth and the sand between his toes.

They all have nice houses, unlike him, it’s kind of the perk of being Slytherin. Most of them had money.

It’s not like Dan’s especially poor - he really, really likes his house, actually - but there were certain things that were birthday presents rather than an extra treat.

It’s strange to think about, how none of his family had ever really been in Slytherin before, how they’d never had fancy titles or piles of Galleons like some of his other friends. He oftentimes felt out of place in Slytherin, just like in many other parts of life.

But then he’d remember all the friends he wouldn’t have made in any other house, and realised that Slytherin was like a second home to him, no matter the rumours. He’s not evil.

The sky turns from blue to orange to pink-purple and Dan tries to commit it to memory. The sunsets were especially nice at Hogwarts.

At this point most of the people around him had already gone inside, shivering from the cold. Dan’s just about to, too, clutching his robe tightly against himself when he spots someone sitting in the alleyway next to the courtyard, watching the sunset absentmindedly with only a t-shirt on.

As Dan gets closer, he can see the goosebumps on his skin, and the slight shivers, but the boy doesn’t seem bothered.

He recognizes the face.

“Phil?” He calls, stepping closer when the head turns towards him, “Phil Lester, right? Aren’t you cold?”

He’s genuinely concerned that this boy will catch his death and die in the cold, so he walks up until he’s hovering above him.

"Not particularly,” he mumbles, shrugging but rubbing his arms like he is. “Why?”

“It’s halfway to frozen out here, that’s why. Where are your robes?”

Phil closes the book in his lap and shrugs again. “Got covered in stinksap after you all left the greenhouse. Probably saved myself the embarrassment, really, but I have to give my robes a good soak.”

Dan winces. He remembers getting some of the stuff on him once when he was younger; not the nicest smelling thing in the world, and a definite pain to get out. “Sucks,” he says, and Phil nods, “Well, here. Take mine until you get the smell out of yours, okay? I don’t want you freezing to death out here.”

He shrugs off his robes mid-sentence and wraps them around Phil’s shoulders. The boy simply blinks at him and mumbles and awkward ‘thanks’ which Dan barely picks up.

It’s kind of oversized for him, but it’s a good look. His cheeks are pink from the cold and it almost looks like he’s blushing for a moment.

Dan nods rather awkwardly as well before turning on his heel and stiffly shuffling away. He’s a stupid, awkward idiot. Why did he even bother?

He has come to the conclusion that he’s suffered brain trauma and this is some horribly realistic nightmare where nothing is trying to kill him, only _embarrass_ him. It’s far worse than his regular nightmares.

Dinner is better, at least. Dan can vaguely see Phil - still wrapped up in his cloak, the dork - at the end of Ravenclaw table by himself. He’s not sure if that’s how it’s always been and he just hasn’t paid attention or if it’s a weird coincidence.

Surely Phil has at least one friend, right? Although Dan's never really seen him with anyone besides his team-mates before.

It worries him, a little. He knows what everyone thinks about him, but Phil's not _really_ a bad guy. He's quiet, sure, but he's probably used to no one talking to him. Dan's sure he's got plenty to say. It reminds him of how people used to treat Omegas, except nobody's sticking up for him.

He's annoyed. It's all just a bunch of chemicals and hormones, so what if he _never_ presents? He can't see how it affects anyone but Phil. People could at least be friends with him.

Then it hits Dan, he could be friends with Phil. If no one else is going to do it, then it's going to have to be him who bridges the gap. The unpresented boy and the Omega without an Alpha. What a pair.

It takes him but a moment to walk over to Ravenclaw's table and stand opposite Phil.

“This seat taken?” He asks, sitting down when Phil looks up and slowly shakes his head.

Dan grabs a plate and starts filling it with food – Ravenclaw had some nice stuff, he had to say. “Do...” Phil trailed off, “do you want your robes back?”

Dan frowns and sets a turkey leg down on his plate that's quickly becoming full. “No, why? Are yours clean?” He asks, wiping his fingers on one of the napkins next to him before picking up a knife and fork. He can feel people looking, staring at them and wondering why Dan, a _Slytherin_ , is sitting with the only unpresented boy at Hogwarts.

“They should be by tomorrow, sorry.” Phil says, something uncomfortable about the way he shifts and continues reading the book in front of him.

“Don't be,” Dan waves him off, “what are you reading?”

He shovels some peas into his mouth and tries to read the contents upside down. He's not very successful.

“Just some Herbology stuff.” He shrugs, looking back up at him dubiously.

Dan just grins.

That's how they sit for the remainder of dinner, Dan shovelling food down his throat while Phil carefully picks and the pork on his plate, book open next to him the whole time.

They talk idly, Dan asking what sort of Herbology book it is - 'How to easily identify poisonous plants from venomous' Phil says. Dan simply laughs and recants his tale of the time he nearly lost his finger. Phil looks horrified, especially when Dan shows him the scar.

He asks questions, Phil answers.

But never in too much detail.

When they have to part ways back to their dorms, Dan is for once disappointed that he's in Slytherin. Their common rooms are in literal opposite directions from each other.

He feels a little closer to Phil already, even if it was just one dinner. He insists Phil keep his robes until his own are clean, and they eventually part ways, Dan waving goodbye while Phil simply bows his head shyly.

If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't think Phil was the older one at all.

The walk back to Slytherin is much quieter now that he doesn't have anyone to talk to. He almost thinks he's in the clear until he utters the password to the common room and comes face to face with Chris.

If anyone, he was expecting Zoe, so he's a little curious when Chris wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads him up to his room.

As usual, Chris has left mess all over the floor, an assortment of old clothes and tattered books. Dan's reminded him several times that _there are spells for this, Chris, stop living like a troll._ Unsurprisingly he never listens, so Dan is forced to wade through the mess and sit down on the only place in Chris' room that is actually clean – his bed.

“I was expecting Zoe or Marcus, honestly.” He says, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs.

“So that means you did it on purpose, then.” Chris smiles wryly and flops down next to him. Dan simply groans and flings himself back to lay down. The situation is oddly familiar and makes him feel weird.

He sighs, “If you think I did it for attention then you can honestly get out right now, okay? Phil's a nice guy.”

His friends seem curiously more concerned for his well-being now that he's fifteen, and it kind of bugs him. But, he supposes, now that he's getting older he should probably be growing up, too. He's still immature in a lot of ways.

“Firstly,” Chris says, “this is my room so if anyone's leaving it's you. Secondly, what makes you think I was going to ask you that?”

Dan manages a smile, but he can tell, the look in Chris' face is telling him all he needs to know – that was _exactly_ what he was going to ask. Luckily he has a good friend, though. Instead, Chris asks him if he's done the Charms essay yet, and Dan thwomps him with a pillow.

They laugh for a few moments and settle in a comfortable quiet. “I'm glad,” Dan hears him mumble, “I'm _glad_ , Dan.”

That's all he really needs to hear.

His friends are worriers and step in far too much, but Dan knows he can always count on Chris when it comes to the serious stuff. It's why they're best friends.

“You all forget that I’m actually a decent human being.” He only sighs.

“Nah, we just know you’re not.”

Dan hits him again.

* * *

 He wonders what it must have felt like for Phil, turning ten and realising he wasn’t as normal as he thought.

Again they’re in Herbology, it’s been a week and so far not much progress. As it turns out, there’s only one free period Phil has that coincides with Dan’s Herbology class.

He’s heard the rumours, how he lost all his friend so quickly. Dan can’t imagine going through that.

If he’d been more perceptive, maybe he would have noticed just how alone Phil really is. From what Dan can tell, he doesn’t seem to mind, though he supposes it’s just because he’s gotten used to it.

“Not that I care about your grades, Howell,  but if you don’t stop staring off into space we’re both going to fail.”

Dan really hates his stupid partner.

“I wasn’t staring off into space, Watkins, mind your own business.” He says, glaring at the parchment in front of him. He’s barely written anything down.

Watkins rolls his eyes and shoves his notes at Dan. “Here,” he sighs, “just copy mine, ok? But don’t think I’m doing this because I like you, I need to pass too.”

Dan continues to glare at his notes and starts copying down from the parchment next to him. At least Watkins wasn’t totally useless.

He’s a few lines from being finished when there’s a knock on the door. He looks up mostly because he’s bored, and sees Professor Sprout giving the man at the doorway a tight hug. “Mr. Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asks.

The man grins and shrugs. He looks like a beta. “I was just stopping by, thought I’d see how the greenhouses were doing. I was talking to Professor Tiboult about the plans for next year.”

Professor Tiboult is the Headmaster. He’d started on Dan’s second year when McGonagall decided she was getting a bit old for all the extra stress, and he’s nice enough. Not really the brightest, but he keeps the school running.

“So he’s told you, then?”

Suddenly, there’s a loud scraping noise and Dan looks over his shoulder to find Phil gaping openly at the man with Sprout.

“Longbottom? As in, _the_ Neville Longbottom?” He asks, his cheeks going pink as he realises everyone’s eyes are now on him.

It’s a good look on him, actually.

“Yes, can I help you?” Longbottom asks, looking equally as flustered. Phil walks up to him looking utterly starstruck as he shakes his hand.

“I’ve read all your books, you’re amazing! Your theories on Gillyweed are incredible.” Phil says. Dan feels something coil in his stomach.

“Oh! Oh, I thought you were going to ask me about Harry, most people do.”

It feels kind of silly for him to be jealous, Phil obviously admires Neville. Dan’s being dumb.

“I can see why, but I knew you as a Herbologist before anything. You’re the reason I want to be one when I graduate!” They’re going off back into Phil’s corner and Dan finds himself scowling.

He’s showing him all his notes, unrolling all the parchment spread about him and Neville is listening carefully and excitedly. It’s obvious he doesn’t have many people who talk to him like Phil does. Dan feels bad for being jealous, honestly, but Phil never got excited like that around _him_.

He tries to ignore it, but the weight is only lifted off his chest when the lesson ends half an hour later. Phil has another lesson so they part ways.

Dan packs up his things quickly so he can catch Phil.

“That looked like fun.” He says, forcing a smile as he walks out of the greenhouse with Phil. The boy is practically beaming, even though his arms are full of rolls of parchment.

“It was! He even gave me his address so I could owl him about some of my own theories, isn’t that cool?” Phil replies, grinning.

“Sounds a little creepy, he’s old enough to be your dad.” Dan laughs. His hands are hurting.

He hates that his emotions are out of his control.

Phil rolls his eyes. “He’s only a few years older, hardly old enough to be my dad.”

“Almost twenty years, more like.”

Phil playfully punches him and they walk up towards the castle in quiet. Dan’s still kind of annoyed by the whole thing, but at least he knows they’re still kind of friends.

“You know, this is the most we’ve ever talked, I think.” He says once they’re nearly back inside.

“Sorry, I'm not normally much of a talker. I guess I got excited.” Phil replies, and Dan can feel the walls coming back up.

“It’s alright, I like it.”

He blushes as he realises what he’s just said, and rushes inside to hide his embarrassment, using the excuse that his next class is on the other side of the castle.

Dan’s absolutely an idiot.


End file.
